


Gracie's Kidnapping

by Jewelbaby



Series: Long Distance [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), episode 02x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: My take of Tony's team and FIVE O working  to get Danny and Grace back in  Season 2  episode 15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko.





	Gracie's Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I,ve changed this episode a little bit. So you will see no Rachel or Stan.

FEBRUARY 6TH  
8 AM  
DINOZZO/WILLIAMS HOUSE

Tony was getting his coffee in a travel mug when Danny came into the kitchen getting his cup. "Grace is almost ready." Danny said. 

"Good. She has tennis practice this afternoon right?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah. When do we have the meeting with the lawyer?" Danny asked. 

"Tomorrow at 3. If you have a case I will go and explain all the happened. Scott is good people. We will make her safe." Tony said wrapping his arms around Danny.  
"I know. I just don't want Stan to be able to do it again." Danny said. 

"I know. And he won't. If nothing else we'll have costudy and Rachel will come here to see her. It's about what is best for Grace." Tony said as Grace came in.  
"I am ready, Danno." Grace said. 

"Alright. Let's get you to school." Danny said grabbing his cup and heading for the door. 

"Bye Papa. Ti Amo." Grace said. 

"Ti Amo Bella" Tony said kissing her. Danny smiled at them.

PEARL HARBOR-NCIS  
2:30PM

Tony and Amelia were going over a report when his phone rang. "Agent Dinozzo." Tony said not looking at his phone. 

"Tony, Have you heard from Danny?" Steve McGarrett asked. 

"No. He texted me earlier said you guys had caught a case and that if I didn't hear from him, I needed to grab Grace from her Tennis Lesson at 3:00. I was just headed out." Tony said. 

"Listen Tony, We have a situation. The case we caught was an Air Marshall that Danny was friends with." Steve said. 

"Pardon me for being rude Steve. But what else is going on?" Tony asked. 

"We have learned that the prisoner he was escorting was using an alias name. Apparently Danny's ex partner escaped from prison and killed his cellmate." Steve said. 

Tony blew his breath out. "Damnit." He said. 

"I take it you know something we don't?" Steve asked. 

"Rick Peterson is Danny's ex partner. Danny testified against him in court on taking drugs and money. Peterson lost everything." Tony said. 

"So Peterson is out to get revenge on Danny." Steve said. 

"Yeah. What happened before he went off the grid?" Tony asked noticing his three agents looking at him. 

"He was on his phone and rushed out of here." Steve said. 

"Probably Peterson dangling Grace to him. SON OF A BITCH." Tony yelled. 

Gibbs who came in put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked. 

"Grace has been taken. Danny is off grid following the kidnapper who happens to be his ex partner." Tony said. 

"Ok Commander, I am offering my services as is Agents Hancock, Dorneget and McGee. What can we do to help locate Danny or Grace?" Gibbs asked. 

"Right now we're running following the tracker we have on Danny's car." Steve said. 

"Ok. Me and my team will be there soon and help." Tony said hanging up. 

"Boss, We'll find em." Amelia said. Gibbs gripped Tony's shoulder.

IOLANI PALACE-FIVE O OFFICES  
3:30 PM

Tony, Ned, Amelia, Tim and Gibbs were all standing with the Five O team around the Snart table. "So we know that Rick Peterson was Danny's partner when he was in New Jersey. What happened to make Danny turn on Peterson?" Lori the probie of the FIVE O team asked. 

"Peterson was taking drugs and money from cases. Danny found out and turned evidence into his captain. When it went to court he testified against Peterson." Tony said. 

"So Rick is out to get revenge on Danny?" Lori asked. 

"Yes and what better way then to take Grace. His baby girl. Rick knows that Danny would do anything to get Grace back. We just got to figure out what he wants Danny to do. And where he's holding Grace." Steve said. 

Amelia came running in from Kono's office. "A storage unit. Peterson didn't rent one but. Maguire did." Amelia said. 

"Funny, how does a dead man rent a storage unit?" Chin asked. 

"Address." Tony barked. Amelia pulled up the address. 

"Gibbs you willing to come with me and check this out?" Steve asked. 

"Lead the way. Let's go get our girl." Gibbs said.

STORAGE UNIT  
4:PM

Gibbs and Steve ran up to the storage container. "GRACE!!!!" Steve yelled. Gibbs who was in front of the storage unit Rick Maguire's name rented looked at Steve. They heard a small voice. 

"Uncle Steve?" Grace yelled. 

Steve pulled his weapon. 'Grace stay back." Steve yelled. 

He shot the lock off. When Gibbs and Steve opened the door they were met with boxes. They moved boxes out until they saw the little girl tied to a chair. 

"Uncle Steve, Gibbsy." Grace said. Gibbs went and hugged her while Steve untied her. They both walked out Steve holding Grace in his arms. 

Gibbs pulled his phone out. "Yeah Gibbs." Tony said sounding distracted.

"Hey Tone. Hold on." Gibbs said passing his phone to Grace. 

"Papa?" Grace asked. 

"Gracie. Are you ok Tesoro?" Tony asked slightly relieved one of his family members were safe. 

"I am fine Papa. Ti Amo Papa." Grace said. 

"Ti Amo Figlia. Give the phone to Gibbsy I need to speak with him." Tony said. Gibbs came on. 

"We're gonna bring her to the Five O Headquarters. She is a little warm but nothing a cool bottle of water won't cure." Gibbs said winking at Grace who grinned tiredly. 

"Sounds good. We're trying to tack Danny's car." Tony said. 

"We'll find him." Gibbs said. 

"I know. I got good help." Tony said hanging up.

4:05  
IOLANI PALACE-FIVE O OFFICES

Tony was sitting at Danny's desk going over some things when he heard a knock on the frame. He spotted the best thing ever. Grace. "Come here il mio amore." Tony said getting up and squatting and hugging Grace.

"Where's Danno?" Grace asked. 

"He's running down a suspect. We're here to help him" Tony said. 

"Can I lay down on the couch?" Grace asked. 

"Sure Tesoro." Tony said helping her get settled on the couch.

5:PM

Tony was sitting at the smart table watching Grace sleep in Danny's office. Just then his cell phone rang. "It's Danny's number." He said. "We know that Peterson made a copy of Danny's phone." Chin said staritng the trace. 

"Agent Dinozzo." He said. 

"So formal." Peterson said.

"So I see you're free." Tony said. 

"Sadly I can't say the same thing for your Fiancee and soon to be stepdaughter." Peterson said. 

"So tell me Peterson, What;s your end game?" Tony asked. 

"Well Agent Dinozzo. That is for me to know and you to find out. Do find us fast tho. Cause dear Grace may not live much longer in the heat." Peterson said hanging up. 

Tony glanced at Chin "Got it Pikolai Park." Chin said. Everyone sans Gibbs and Grace ran out of the room.

PIKOLAI PARK

Tony pulled his car up and spotted his Fiancee's car. "Chin and Kono will position themselves so they have a shot at Peterson. I am gonna approach the car." Steve said. 

'Good. We'll hang back in case it goes South." Tony said. 

Tony stood and watched as Steve, Kono and Chin surrounded the car. When Steve knocked on the window Peterson looked at him. "STEP OUT OF THE CAR NOW." Steve hollered. 

Danny motioned for Steve to stop. Steve opened the door and pulled Peterson out. "Steve stop. He's got Grace." Danny said jumping out. 

"Detective Williams is right." Peterson said laughing. Steve waved Tony over. 

Tony came over and Danny just looked at him. "Someone wants to speak with you." Tony said handing him his phone. 

Danny looked at him skeptically. "H Hello?" He asked. 

"Danno." Gracie yelled. 

Steve and Tony who were closest to Danny both caught him when his legs gave out. "Monkey." Danny said. Tony who had Danny securely in his arms nodded at Steve who got Peterson squared away from Chin and Kono. It was the first time that day all of FIVE O and Tony's team were able to take a collective breath. Tony kissed Danny's forehead while he spoke with Grace. "Take me to my girl." Danny said in a desperate voice.

FIVE O OFFICES

Tony and Danny walked into the offices to find Gibbs and Grace waiting in Danny's office. "DANNO!!!!!" Grace yelled running for him. 

"Come here Monkey." Danny said grabbing her into a hug. 

"I'm sorry I talked to him." Grace said into his shoulder. 

"You did nothing wrong. You did what Papa and I taught you." Danny said. 

Tony who made his way into Danny's office locked eyes with Gibbs and nodded. "Where was she?" Danny asked. 

"Peterson rented a storage Unit in Rick Maguire's name. Gibbs and Steve went and got her, while me and the rest of the crew mapped out your location." Tony said.  
"Thank you all." Danny said in a choked voice.

"It's what we do Danno, We're Ohana." Steve said. Everyone nodded

LATER THAT NIGHT  
WILLIAMS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Tony was drying the dishes while Danny was getting Grace bathed. When they came into the living room Grace claimed Tony's lap. 

"Hey Tesoro, you ready to watch a little tv?" Tony asked. 

"Yeah." Grace said solemnly. 

"What's wrong Monkey?" Danny asked sitting down beside Tony and draping Grace's feet on his lap. 

"Is it bad to miss Mommy after what happened?" Grace asked. 

"No Bambino it's not." Tony said kissing her head. 

"I tell you what. Why don't we invite her to Uncle Steve's for a beach party. You know Uncle Steve loves to show off his grilling skills?" Danny said. 

"I don't know if I want to spend time alone with her. Is that wrong?" Grace asked.  
"No Monkey it's not. If we do the Beach party you will have everyone around so you won't have to feel pressured to go to her. Mutual ground." Danny said. 

"Ok." Grace said. 

"So what did you and Gibbsy talk about?" Tony asked. 

Danny smirked at him as Grace went into what her and Gibbs got into after she was rescued.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know some ideas you would like to see.  
> I am contemplating on changing order of episodes for the series so bare with me


End file.
